When the snow falls
by LeafyHorse
Summary: Natalia Arlovskaya; An ice queen. Fierce, determined, intimidating, light on her feet, a practical fox. Her knowledge of every knife and cutlery on the planet and her assassin-like skills frightened the general population. An America x Belarus one-shot about how Alfred fell in love with Natalia. TRIGGER WARNING: Mild abuse/ abuse
1. Chapter 1

When the snow falls,

a Hetalia America Belarus/Amebel fanfiction

**AN: Please listen to this song ( very well known ) while reading. It will greatly improve your reading experience. watch?v=FlsBObg-1BQ**

**Human names are used-**

**-Belarus- Natalia Arlovskaya**

**-America- Alfred**

**-Russia- Ivan**

**-Ukraine- Katyusha**

**-Lithuania- Toris**

**And just reminder that a nickname for Vodka is 'living water'.**

**Thank you, and please enjoy!**

**Also, just a note, this is my OTP for ANYTHING and EVERYTHING EVER. Animes, shows, books, life, manga, doujinis, literally everything. So, basically, I put my heart and soul into this crap-tastic little thing.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse**

~Alfred's point of view~

Natalia Arlovskaya; An ice queen. Fierce, determined, intimidating, light on her feet, a practical fox. Her knowledge of every knife and cutlery on the planet and her assassin-like skills frightened the general population. Her eyes, pools of magenta rage, reflected the cold and hard past she always had to endure.

Her eyes weren't purple. They weren't blue. They were somewhere in between. The color of fields of lavender, frozen over by sheets of frost, slowly penetrating the soft flowers and numbing them from the inside out.

That's what color her eyes were.

Long, thick, doll-like eyelashes surrounded those brilliantly colored eyes, delicately capturing falling snowflakes on a cold winter's day. But as cruel and villainous as she sounded, she was an absolute beauty. Long, flowing strands of platinum blond hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, two sections isolated from the others, running past her strong cheekbones, resting on her chest, framing her porcelain face. A single white bow was fastened at the top of her head, matching the white waist apron she wore over her classic navy blue dress with white frilly trim, reaching just above her knees. Hidden under her dress was a pair of black stockings and a frilly guarderbelt loaded with knives. But the thing that everyone remembered her by was her striped bow.

Oh, her bow.

The famous navy blue and white striped bow, fastened at her back, wrapping around her waist. The bow's two tails were so long and outstretched, they would seem to be streaming on the ground, but they only met to the tops of her black Mary Jane shoes, the heel creating a slight 'click clack' as she walked on the hard asphalt, resembling the sound of a lone horse's hooves.

Oh, Natalia.

If only you would understand how much I truly love you.

And here you sit, in the freshly fallen snow, in the black of night, only being lit by one simple streetlight. As I embrace you harder, I feel your soft tears beginning to pour from your magnificent eyes, slowly trickling down my leather jacket. I run my fingers through your long locks, bringing them up to me and kissing the soft silky ends. My other hand, the one not currently being occupied twiddling your luxurious hair, made its way to your small back, as I rubbed small circles up and down, feeling all the tense muscles begin to release themselves. I started to feel the cold snow, now slush, soak through my pants where I kneeled, my knees started to ache and take the shape of the uneven concrete ground.

But I didn't care. All that mattered was you right now.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I'm so sorry." I said again, tears starting to stream down my face.

I wish I knew all the abuse she was taking at home.

~Flashback~

**BOOM**

The old wooden door that the Soviet Family called their front door opened wide. Standing in the door way: A tall Russian, long white scarf wrapped loosely a round his thick neck, flowing over the shoulders of his long trenchcoat, stuttered in with a large bottle of 'living water'.

"Katyusha! Natalia!" He slurred.

They both came running. "Yes little brother?" Katyusha spoke first.

"Is the... Is the house clean?" Ivan said with a buzzed smile, his stance wobbling slightly.

"Y-yes! I also did the laundry, da?" She pointed to a pile of neatly folded cloths.

Russia let out a laugh, "I can always count on you, Ukraine!" He gave her head a pat, and she scurried off to her room.

Another day avoiding Russia's rage.

"Natalia~" Russia practically sang.

She scurried closer, "Da?"

"Why didn't you put away the laundry?" He said, a dark aura beginning to form.

Belarus looked horrified, "Brother, I-I-I didn't know Big Sister did the laundry today-"

**SMACK**

Belarus was now sprawled across the cold hardwood floor. Her hands flew to her fresh slap-mark, seeing some fresh crimson fluid on her gloved fingertips.

She looked up at her brother, looking strait in the eyes, " Brother, I-"

**KICK**

Flying into the wall, she clutched her newly-aggravated stomach.

"I'm sorry-"

**CRASH**

The bottle of vodka had hit dangerously close to Natalia's face, hitting the wall instead, shattering into a million pieces, scattering across the ground, turning rainbow colors from the sunlight that shined from the large window. The Russian chuckled, and stormed off, leaving the Belarusian girl to lie and experience horrible pain.

She was very lucky today, though. Russia was in a better mood than he usually is.

She usually would have got several kicks to the gut, some sprained or broken bones, and she would have wounds that would bleed enough were medical attention was required. Thank god she had her sister and The Baltics to help, but they could only help when Russia was gone out drinking. They would patch themselves, then her up, and by the time they were done, Russia would come home and un-do their work.

Natalia always tried to stay on Russia's good side, trying to get him to marry her. She thought this was the only way to get on his good side; To make him fall in love with her.

But it was never true love.

All she wanted was to be loved, to be wanted, to mean something, to be protected.

~End of Flashback~

And that's where I come in.

Every time she could, she would sneak out of Russia's house and scurry away, to the same spot where she usually stays- The park. She would often times curl up and sleep on the park bench. Those were the times I knew the abuse was extreme.

I started getting curious, and I started observing her. The time she would come, what days, on holidays if the abuse was any better or worse.

I had always admired Natalia from afar, I guess. At world meetings there was nothing else to do but note every country there and their appearance, like how weird looking Austria's mole looked. But, I have always found Natalia stunning, and so have MANY others. I remember hearing about how Lithuania took her out on a date one time, but it only lasted three minutes. Apparently, when Toris tried to hold her hand, she broke and his fingers, and when they were young she broke his leg. And the times that Russia and I were actually friends he told me Natalia was stunning ( but her personality was his issue ).

To sum it up, I have always admired her beauty.

I never thought I would fall for a psycho-path.

But I guess the sudden thought occurred to me that I have no idea what life she could be living.

That's when I starting watching her, noting all the injuries that she had, the way she nervously glanced around as if she could be being followed, the way she would wake up on the park bench screaming from night terrors. I guess my curiosity then took the best of me. That's when I started talking to her, bringing her flowers, asking her out for coffee, the usual stuff.

She rejected me every time.

And I could tell, she regretted rejecting my invitations every time.

Although, she would never admit that. Even through the only real socializing we had was small-talk ( cut short by her ), I'd grown madly in love with Natalia.

So here I am, sitting in the frosty cold streets, holding the broken Natalia who finally had enough. After a whole of mindless comforting and pointless apologizing by me, she fell asleep in my arms.

~Time skip~

I brought her back to my place. ( Hey, what do you expect, for me to take her back to Russia's house?! )

I continued to carry her bridal-style until we reach the couch, where I gently laid her down. I smoothed out her dress and her hair. I then tip-toed into the other room and grabbed a thick fleece blanket, and wrapped it around her small frame. I turned on the fireplace nearby so she could get warm again.

A very small smile appeared on her sleeping face as she snuggled into the warmth of the blanket.

Cute little things like this re-confirmed my undying love for her.

I glanced at the clock, blinking in red '3:34'. I reached down, gently kissed Natalia's forehead so I wouldn't wake her, went up the flight of stairs that lead to my room, changed into just my boxers, flopped face first into by bed, and fell asleep.

A sudden loud scream awoke me. I jumped straight nout of bed, literally flew down the staircase in just my boxers, ran toward the couch, and scooped Natalia up in my arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

I've observed her enough times; She was having night terrors.

As she kept wailing, I kissed away the fresh tears falling from her porcelain face.

I simply continued cradling her head against my bare chest and murmuring 'I'm sorry' 'Im so sorry'.

Why?

I should have been her hero sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (part 1)

**AN: Thank you SO SO SO much for all the reviews. You guys are the ones who keep me going, really!**

**Also, I wrote a humorous second part to this chapter. You may skip that if you would like. I followed one of you guy's advice, and I'm going to add Russia in soon (nest chapter), and make sure he gets jealous. I'll try to make it as original as I can and not follow the 'Russia now wants to marry Belarus' pattern everyone seems to be following.**

**Anyway, the humorous second part of this chapter will be up VERY soon, considering I have written 3/4 of it.**

**Enjoy~**

**P.S- This chapter (near the end) may SEEM to start becoming a lemon/smut, but it's not. I promise.**  
**So, I would rate this chapter T or heavy T**

~ America POV~

Natalia would always have the same routine-

Whenever I would bring her home, I would lay her on my couch, give her a pillow and soft blanket, and she would drift off to sleep. I would then go to my room upstairs and go to sleep. Around 4:00am or so, she would have a night terror. I would wake up, sprint down the stairs, and wrap her up in my arms and tell her everything is ok, as she cried herself back to sleep. I would usually fall asleep a few minutes after she did.

Then, every morning, I would wake up laying on the couch, arms wrapped around what _was_ a person, but now nothing, only air. The blanket I gave her is now draped over me, and Natalia has left without a trace.

This frustrating pattern continued, until one day, after calming down Natalia and causing her to go back to sleep, I woke up early.

I saw her as she got out from my arms and up from the couch. I kept one eye closed and one open, so she would think I was still sleeping. Natalia got up, and brushed off her dress (she would wear it to bed, because she only had that one article of clothing). She then lifted her dress to see if all her knives were in her garterbelt. Seeing that one was indeed missing, she crouched on the carpet floor and looked under the couch I was currently 'sleeping' on. Smiling, she picked up the lost knife and placed it back in its holster attached to her garterbelt. She then picked up the blanket that was now a crumpled heap on the floor, and placed it over my bare chest. The blanket was just long enough to cover my boxers and my bare legs, but my feet stuck out. She then gently lifted my head up (at this pointed I closed both my eyes) and fluffed the pillow, placing my head gently back down. Then she did something remarkable.

And I was glad my eyes were still closed.

She removed my glasses (I heard the soft 'click' as she plunked them on the coffee table near me) Then, her hands wrapped around my face, brushing a few strands of my hair out of my face, and her thumbs started to rub my cheeks slowly, soothingly, and gently. She then reached down and placed a kiss on my forehead, lingering afterward, whispering a small 'thank you'. She got up and headed toward my front door.

~Belarus POV~

I placed my hand on the cold doorknob, turning it, but I suddenly felt two muscular arms wrap around me, and a head rest on my shoulder. A let a small gasp escape my lips.

"Please don't leave." The voice of my hero rang in my ears.

"Please. You can't go back out there." He repeated, sounding sad, almost desperate.

I closed my eyes and removed my hand from the doorknob, and the tears began spilling from my eyes.

I felt so... loved.  
So wanted.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes, I will stay with you, Alfred." I turned, looking into his bright blue eyes, full of absolute love and joy.

Who am I to deserve this- A hero who swept me off my feet and treated me like a was some sort of... fallen angel?

I deserved none of this, yet... he made me feel like I did. America grasped my hand gently, kneeling down on the ground, placing a light kiss on my knuckles, stood up, and lead me upstairs.

My face quickly was covered in a blush. I started pulling back slightly. He wouldn't really...

My fears were released when he looked back and gave me a calm, reassuring smile.

He slowly opened the door to his room, walking over to the king sized bed, lifting the silky white sheets so I could crawl in. Gladly accepting, I slipped under, shivering slightly from lack of warmth that was held in them. He crawled in after, carefully wrapping his arms around my thin frame, warming me up. He nuzzled his face in my hair calmly.

I just felt so... safe, so loved, so protected.

All thoughts of having to face Russia in the morning yet again slipped my mind.

And, for the first time in forever, ((AN: No, not a Frozen reference)) I had a restful night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I decided to get rid of the humorous Chapter 2 part 2 because I wanted to keep the dramatic yet fluffy theme of the story.**

**This chapter leaves off right where chapter 2 did, so if you need to re-read chapter 2 so you can remember what happened, do so. These two go back to their normal characters in the morning, and stop acting like star-crosse lovers. Also, upon request from one of you guys, I'm going to add in a character.**

**Again, thank you ALL for your comments and support.**

**Rated- T for swearing.**

**Enjoy~**

~America POV~

I awoke to birds chirping, their songs practically floating through my bedroom window. The slight screech of cicadas irritated my ears. I opened my eyes, sunshine pouring in my face. Quickly shutting my eyes, I let out an annoyed grumble, turning from my side onto my back. The arms that were wrapped around me loosened their grip on my bare chest- wait, WHAT!?

Looking down, I saw my angel.

Platinum blond strands fanned out across the pillow and sheets. Her hairbow, that must have fallen out, laid a few feet away. She was laying on her side, knees bent, almost tucked up to her chest. Milky white eyelids were gently closed, long black dolly eyelashes rested upon her porcelain white cheeks, lips forming a small smile. She retracted her arms from me in her sleep, and curled them up against her chest.

God she was beautiful.

Suddenly, her face scrunched up. Her eyes closed tightly, lips forming a frown. Small tears began to spill from her eyes. She made a whimper, further curling herself into a ball.

I immediately wrapped her up in my arms, and kissed away the fresh-fallen tears.

"Its ok, Bel. I'm here. Nobody can ever hurt you again. Please, Bel, don't be scared." I whispered softly in between kisses, trying not to wake her up.

Unfortunately, my words didn't reach her. Her face scrunched up even more, tears spilling from her eyes.

The sight was unbearable. I would rather have taken a bullet to the heart.

"R...R...Russia" she managed to stammer out painfully in her sleep.

My world stopped.

That _BASTARD_ had invaded her dreams, eating her from the inside out painfully. Frustrated tears began to stream from my face. Turning my head to the side, I buried my face in my pillow. I let out a few shaky breaths, a few sobs escaping my lips.

Why, why, _why_ did I have to witness this... _torture_!? The love of my life being swallowed up by painful memories of the past, and I can do is sit there like an huge idiot and watch as she gets destroyed from the inside out, her sanity slowly fading each day?!

Wiping away my remaining tears quickly, I decided that I would have to wake my snow angel.

"Bel?" I called to her with a scared, shaky breathing (from crying). I shook her shoulders lightly. "Nat?" I continued, shaking her a little more vigorously.

"Big brother... Leave me alone... Get away!" She shouted, still fast asleep.

"Natalia?!" I started to get concerned, shaking her shoulders frantically.

She awoke with a start, a gasp escaping her lips. Tears flooded in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

I quickly sat up and scooped her in my arms (she is so light!) and tucked her head in the crook of my neck. Sitting criss-cross-applesauce, I placed her in my lap. Cradling her back and forth, I kept whispering, "He's never going to get you again, Bel. Not if I can help it." Her sobbing stopped, processing what I had just said. She looked into my eyes to see if I meant the words I spoke. A few tears streamed down my face as I said, looking strait into her eyes, "I swear on my life, Natalia Arlovskaya, I _will_ protect you. This promise I promise to you now is being sworn on my life, Natalia. Until death, I will always love and protect you, forever and forevermore." A gazed at her, as she gave me the most startled look, which then melted into the most loving gaze I have ever seen.

And trust me, I've been alive for over 200 years. I've seen alot of them.

Natalia re-positioned herself, so she was still in my lap but now she was facing me, her doll-like hands resting on my chest. She reached up (she had to sit up because I was too tall) and planted a kiss on my forehead, whispering loving words to me. She pulled away, gave me one last loving look and crawled out from my lap. She retrieved her bow and walked out of my bedroom, going down the stairs. I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs too, stopping on the last stair to see Belarus turn the front door's doorknob with one hand, a piece of warm buttered toast in the other.

"You...you...you have to go?" I whined quietly, like a child.

Belarus sighed, "I have to get back to Big Brother eventually." She said with a sad, but reassuring smile.

Before I knew it, I ran to her and grasped her wrist (the hand that was on the doorknob).

"Please don't go." I said sadly. "I can't _bare_ to see you go back to the hell that is Russia's house." Natalia looked away from me. I gently pried her hand from the doorknob, grasping her small hand in both of mine. Looking down, avoiding eye-contact, I asked one more time.

"Please."

~Normal POV~

Belarus thought for a moment.

'One day couldn't hurt... right?' she thought.

She sighed. "Ok Alfred."

He looked up, meeting her violet-blue eyes.

"W-what?"

"I said 'yes', Alfred." She said with an eye roll, speaking in her normal, slightly-annoyed tone.

America's flashed his million-dollar smile, before picking up the platinum blond by her waist and spinning her around. Laughing, he said, while continuing to spin her, "Thank you thank you THANK YOU! Don't worry, Bel, I'll tell your boss that you have business to take care of so he won't be suspicious-"

"Alfred, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Bel'?!" She snapped.

The American laughed, setting her down. "Whatever you say, Nat~!"

~Belarus POV~

I sat on a stool near Alfred's countertop and he frantically called my boss with his high-tech 'touch screen' phone. It was called something like a MePhone...

Once he was done, I asked him, "Why can't you just use a normal phone." as I pictured a classic black phone mounted to a wall.

Taking out his MePhone again, he retorted, "This _is_ a normal phone!" puffing out his cheeks like a child.

Sighing, I changed the subject. "What should we do today, then? You have me for..." I glanced at an electric clock across the room. "двенадцать- Sorry, Twelve, more hours."

Alfred turned his head away from me. I noted the blush on his cheeks he tried to hide.

"What?"

Nothing. He just continued to remain silent. He swallowed nervously.

"What?!" I pushed on.

He sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

"_What_?!" I slammed my palms on the counter.

He faced me.

"Your accent is hot."

I stared at him dead panned. My hands began to curl into a fist.

"W..._what_?!"

"I said, foreign accents are hot. It's just a fact." he said with shrug.

My eyebrows knotted together with anger.

"You... вы идиот! Я могу поверить, что ты это скажешь мне в лицо!" I started threatening him in a string of Russian curses. I tried to speak English so I wouldn't fuel the fire I had just started, but it was habit, dare I say a... quirk?

But he just continued to stare at me, fantasizing, which only made me angrier, which meant more Russian curses, which meant more staring from that American. Finally, I had decided to stop. I sat there, avoiding eye-contact, and stood my ground.

~America POV~

The small woman had her arms across her chest, cheeks puffed out, face bright red from arguing, giving me an annoyed look.

...Utterly... adorable!

I couldn't help myself. I reached over to her a placed a small peck on her lips.

Shocked by my forwardness, she flinched, resulting her to loose her balance and fall off the stood, landing on her back. However, her legs were still laced in the stool because of her thick Mary Jane shoes she was wearing. Feet sticking up in the air in different directions, her face turned even deeper red. Why? Well, she was wearing a dress so-

"DONT LOOK!" She screeched, pulling a section of fabric from the front of her dress over the now exposed area.

I laughed, walking out of the room so she could collect herself, the image of Natalia's blue-ish purple panties with white frilly trim burning into my head.

I put on my bomber jacket over my red shirt that read 'hero' in red, white, and blue stripes. I tucked the ends of my jeans into my red converse shoes as I grabbed my car keys.

I was about to enter the kitchen were Natalia was when she came out of the doorway. She grabbed me by the wrist, twirling me, and pinned me to the nearest wall. Holding one of her knives in her small gloved hand, she held it to my throat, nose a few millimeters from mine.

"Listen, JONES." She said with venom laced in her words. "What just happened- _never_ happened. You didn't see anything, da?" She tilted her head to the side, awaiting my answer. She gave me a child-like grin- A creepy one that was!

I gulped and frantically nodded my head.

"Good." she said, pulling away quickly. So quick that I almost fell face-first on the floor.

_God_ I love a girl who can kick my ass.

"Where are we off to then?" She inquired, interrupting my thoughts. Spotting my car keys in my hand as we walked out of the front door to my driveway.

"How 'bout Mickey-D's!" I suggested excitedly.

"How about no." She countered.

I got a running start and slid over the hood of my convertible red ford mustang and opened the door for Natalia.

She climbed in, not used to my car, stumbling as she sat herself down in the passenger seat. Boy, if she wasn't careful, the incident from earlier could've happened again. Not that I would have minded.

I closed her door and walked around the hood.

I didn't need no door.

Jumping over the door I landed in the driver's seat.

((AN: Remember that 1) This is a convertible 2) The windows were down 3) Yes, it's possible to jump over the door. I've seen SO many people do it before.))

I flashed a million-watt smile at her, looking at her...

...totally un-amused face.  
I sighed.

Damn. She's hard to impress.

"How about a coffee shop?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Perfect! Good idea, Bel~! TO STARBUCKS!" I put the keys in, revved the engine, and pulled out of my driveway, flying down the busy New York streets.

~Timeskip~  
~Still America POV~

Surprisingly, there weren't many people in Starbucks today. Maybe because it was a Sunday.

We stepped up to order.

"Large strawberries n' creme please~!" I ordered before the cashier could even ask for our order. ((AN: a Strawberries n' Creme is kinda like a strawberry milkshake))

"And for you, miss?"

She stared at the menu, deep in thought.

"A small decaf latte, and one of those." She said in a monotone, pointing a finger toward a chocolate cake-pop.

"Alrighty! That will be $20.97 please."

I handed her a 50, not before sneaking a glance at Natalia's face, which was currently shocked.

"That's... a little much." She told the cashier in a doubting tone. "Are you sure that's correct?" she challenged.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, Nat! Their coffee may be... overpriced, but it's worth it~!" I reassured her.

The cashier decided to ignore her comments and handed me back my change of a 20, a 5, and some singles. I placed the 5 dollar bill in the tip jar. The cashier's face lit up slightly. "Thank you! Coming right up~!" she said, walking over to the many complex machines and making us our drinks.

I glanced over to Natalia- wait... where was she?! I frantically glanced around the shop- to find her in a large black leather seat right by the fireplace, knees curled up to her chest. There was a very large and very tall bookshelf next to her. One of the books sat in her lap, opened. Natalia read, purple-blue eyes darting across the page, and with a single flick of her finger across the page, it turned.

"Sir! _Sir_?! SIR!?" I blinked, getting out of my fantasy.

"Your drinks are ready." The now annoyed cashier said, handing (more like shoving) me the two drinks, and a small green bag containing Belarus's cake-pop.

~Normal POV~

Barely making it to the coffee table where Natalia sat, the American clumsily placed the drinks on the table, a few drops landing on the smooth laminated wood surface of the coffee table. He dropped the bag that contained the cake-pop in the Belarusian lap where the book rested, startling her. She immediately placed it on the coffee table and resumed reading. Alfred sat (more like slumped) in the similar leather chair beside her. He sighed, grabbing his drink that rested on the coffee table in front of them. Taking a sip, he glanced at the beauty sitting beside him.

Her long fingers flipped another page of the book. 'To kill a Mockingbird'... The American noted.

She reached over, still distracted by the book, a blind hand trying to find her cup. Finding her latte, she grasped it and brought it up to her face, sticking the cup up to her pale lips and taking a sip. She glared over at the American, who had a goofy grin plastered to his face, eyes half closed, going of in la-la land.

"Your drink is going to get warm." she snapped, breaking him from his gaze on her.

"R-right." He said, sipping on his strawberries n' creme, suddenly finding the flames that lapped the sides of the fireplace very interesting.

Sighing, the girl closed the book, placing it carefully back on the shelf.

She took out her cake-pop, nibbling on the delicious hardened chocolate shell, before sinking her teeth into the moist chocolate cake. She let out a hum of delight, finding the treat scrumptious. A few white sprinkles clung to her face.

"Here-" America reached over and wiped off the sprinkles from her porcelain cheeks with a napkin.

And elderly couple just happened to walk by, seeing their little scene.  
"Ah, young love." The elderly man said.

America and Belarus looked away from each other frantically, large blushes present on their faces.

Changing the subject and trying to get rid of the awkward tension in the air, the blond said, "Why are you drinking such a warm drink? It's the middle of summer!"

"Why are you wearing a leather jacket right now?" She retorted without hesitation.

"..."

"..."

"Touché."

Damn she was good.

Sighing, the Belarusian responded, "If you _really_ must know, Alfred, it's because it reminds me of home. Because of the cold temperature always present there, we would drink warm drinks like this-" she held up her latte.

America nodded. "So, your... homesick? I thought you didn't like Ivan anymore. His house is the last place you would want to be."

"Enough." She said, getting up to throw away her now empty cup and cake-pop scraps.

'Stupid America. He doesn't know what he's talking abou-' she stopped.

~Flashback~

"Its ok, Bel. I'm here. Nobody can ever hurt you again. Please, Bel, don't be scared."

"He's never going to get you again, Bel. Not if I can help it."

"I swear on my life, Natalia Arlovskaya, I _will_ protect you. This promise I promise you now is being sworn on my life, Natalia. Until death, I will always love and protect you, forever and forevermore."

~Reality~  
~Belarus POV~

'That... was that a dream? It _had_ to be. That American would _never_ love me. No one would...'

I looked at the American. He was at the counter buying himself a pastry. His golden locks glowed in the musty yellow lights of the cafe, eyes shining as he looked over all the pastries. His mouth formed a huge, childish smile as he gazed upon all the tasty treats. His glasses threatened to slide off his nose, but he reached a hand up and pushed them to the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, he stiffened, the color draining from his eyes. His smile faded into a concerned frown. He looked at his fore-arm; Goosebumps. He walked up to me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out the front door of the coffee shop.

"Alfred?! What about your pastry?!" I yelped, trying to distract him with the thought of food.

"Not now, Bel." He said, literally throwing me in the back seat of his car. He climbed into the front seat, started up the car, and sped down the street. He was driving so fast and so... Recklessly, that I couldn't get up. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

~Time skip~  
~Still Belarus POV~

He pulled up in his driveway, almost knocking down the mailbox in the process.

He quickly climbed out and slammed his door shut. He reached in over the door and scooped me up in his arms.

I had enough of his weird behavior. I was about to get my knife out to strike him but then he did something that changed everything.

He took out his shot gun.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and I looked him strait in the eyes.

His eyes were still drained of color, their attention point was on, what I assume was, his front door. I could tell _what_ he was looking at since my back was facing toward his house. Gun in his hands, he looked down at me. He saw the terror and confusion in my eyes. His face softened slightly, "Sorry to scare ya, Bel, but someone broke in, and I have a certain person in mind. The last time we met, I barley won. He could've took my life." He sighed.

"You have to promise me this, Natalia-"

I nodded.

"Promise me that you will keep hanging on to me. Bury your head in my jacket, and no matter _what_ you hear, you can't look or move. Ok?" He begged.

I nodded.

"Thank you." He said with the most genuine smile.

~Normal POV~

Alfred began speed walking toward his door, Belarus still in his arms, looking up into his eyes. He stepped through the doorway. The door was pulverized, sharp splintery bits making crunching sounds under his shoes. Dust from the wood flew everywhere. A silhouette of a tall yet muscular man appeared through the cloud.

~Belarus POV~

"Hey, you know that promise you just made me?" Alfred spoke, a familiar eerie feeling slamming into me. Chills ran up my spine.

"Yeah?" I stammered out.

He kept looking strait ahead. "It begins now."


End file.
